Asteroids Redemption
by James510
Summary: The Crew of the Armageddon and Stargazer set out to find the lost Exploration ship EitherZoa Gamma. Will they succeed?
1. Proluge

Prologue

The Year is 2354. Mankind has sent one ship to explore the galaxy. The ship hasn't returned 2 months after the planed return date… the humans have feared the worst

April 22, 2354

A search and rescue team has discovered alien ships drifting towards earth. The humans send assault ships to attack them. They were unsuccessful due to the alien's power to control asteroids. So then the Eitherzoa Space ship was made. It had an A shaped hull and was capable to blow the asteroids up in 1 shot. But they weren't enough to handle all of them. So the humans a giant battleship named: Armageddon. It was the first of its class. Soon, they had built another one. It was the Named Stargazer. Both ships have the same hull but the Stargazer was loaded with alien technology. The two sister ships were sent today to look for the lost exploration ship: the Eitherzoa Gamma….

And so the journey begins!


	2. Chapter 1 Setting Out

Chapter 1 – Setting out

**"Open the launch hatch!"**

**"Aim Rail Launcher at a 70° angle!"**

Admiral John Riraman, the admiral of the Armageddon was nervous. The Rail Launcher would have to launch his ship, which weighed over 12000 tons. It was loaded with weapons to repel asteroids and alien ships that come in range.

**"All crew members prepare for launch"** the announcer goes on

**"Go already!" **yells John

He was stressed out about traveling out of the galaxy.

**"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Fire!"** the computer beeped

The ship trembled as the Rail Launcher Fired their ship out of the solar system. John remembers how he always hated rail launchings. He much preferred the old fashion way: firing all the main thrusters and feeling the g-forces push on his body.

April 28 2354

**"This is Admiral Riraman**, all systems operational"

**"Copy that, Admiral Tirdan is resting right now so I am in charge of the CommSat Station right now"**

**"Well what's your name?"** asked the Admiral

**"I am First Lieutenant Mike Grover"** Replied the lieutenant

**"Grover eh? That's a nice name."**

The Admiral's computer AI turned on.

**"Sir asteroid Field incoming"**

The Admiral replies Loudly " Rotate 90°, activate Side Deflectors, and arm the PinPoint Laser Defense System©!"

Time for a little _fun_.

Visit My Site at .com


	3. Chapter 2 Entering the Asteroid Field

Chapter 3 – Entering the Asteroid Field

The Asteroid Field was the most dangerous place in the galaxy. Millions and I mean MILLIONS of asteroids floated in and out of it every second. It surrounded the whole galaxy so you can't leave without getting pummeled by a big grey piece of rock.

"Open fire!" Yelled the Admiral

A blue streak of light hit a big grey rock. There was a loud KA-BOOOOOOOM as a meteor exploded. Now normally there isn't sound in space, but the asteroid field has abundance of oxygen. So if you blow up, you'll hear it. The Twin Super-Railgun turret fired another burst, and of course, there was another KA-BOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Sir it is recommended we pass through that small spot" beeped the computer

Admiral Riraman yelled" Then do it!"

Just then, Admiral Tirdan woke up to see a asteroid fly right past his cabin.

"WOAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled

Their humongous battleship passed through the small gap, barely making it though.

"We made it!" the admirals yelled at the same time

"Not yet!" said Lieutenant Grover

Everyone looked up to see an Circular shapedalien carrier looming above them. It started hundreds of drones launching drones.

"" the aliens said

Translation Module Online: "Launch all drones, activate the Athenian Deflectors!"

The Humans reacted quickly. A rocket launcher pointed up towards the carrier, and fired a barrage of deadly Type-2 SMAMC (Space Multiple Ammunition Missile Carrier) Missiles(or also known as "Smack missles"). The red-tipped weapons of doom flew towards the enemy ship. A second later, yes its that time again, there was a loud KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-boom, with a million more following. The Pulse Guns fired their cerulean laser bolts at the alien ship. The arrow-head shaped battleship passed under the alien's ship just as it explodes.

"Set a course for Alpha Centauri" the Admiral says calmly

And so they're off

Chapter 3 Comin' along!


	4. Chapter 3 Unwanted Visitor

Notes: sorry it took so long :D

* * *

Chapter 3 – Unwanted Visitor

May 4, 2354

The two battleships arrive at a ice field. Their sleek dark green armor

reflected the sun's light. A purple ship all of a sudden jumped in.

The ship AI announced" Man your battlestations! Arm the lasers!"

The Railguns turned to the new enemy. A pulse of blue light emanated

from the barrel and hit the alien straight in the center. The alien fired a

purple projectile back at the Armageddon. It cut right through the armor.

The AI once again announced" Breach in sector 41, armor damage in sector

51 and 12, closing air-tight doors now!"

The Twin Railgun Fired again at the enemy. The shell cut right through the

wing of the enemy ship. Soon the ships were firing all their weapons at

each other.

The Battlecomputer announced "Warning, Incoming Meteor Shower!"

The Point Defense system came to life with a hum. It started picking off the

incoming asteroids. One piece of space rock collided into the hull of the ship.

A giant explosion occurred and pieces of the hull flew apart.

"Admiral, incoming enemies to the left!"

"Fire at will!" Admiral Riraman yells

Just as more enemy reinforcements arrived, the onboard lasers of the Armageddon

and the Stargazer aimed, and fired at them. The alien arriving didn't stand a chance.

They were destroyed in seconds. The lasers directed their fire back at the alien battleship.

The alien ship fired its HVRL missiles back at the humans.

_On the bridge of the stargazer_

An explosion ripped through the armor. A fire started near admiral Tirdan. Everyone was

yelling and pressing random buttons. The injured admiral got up and yelled," All lasers forward!"

He all of a sudden remembered the stargazer had scatter-beams. They started firing all the lasers

toward the alien visitor.

Soon after a while of shooting and dodging, the alien fled away. It seemed that the won until theysaw why it left….

Continuation to chapter 4!

* * *


End file.
